


A Different Tune

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night - Snoopy (fictional novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Overprotective Parent, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daddy can be just a <em>wee</em> bit overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



Shots rang out into the night. The girl with the tattered shawl shoved Kansas boy back behind the corner of her house and groaned.

“Lacey…”

“Don’t you _dare_ run off!” She kissed him and the shots rang a little closer, as if her father could hear her kissing the boy. “I’ve got to go,” she whispered and, ignoring his quiet calls after her, ran back up the neighbor’s garden and cut through their yard to her own back door. She slipped in quietly and tiptoed daintily up the stairs to her bedroom where she dumped shawl and dress and shimmied into a nightgown before burrowing beneath the covers.

_Go to sleep. Go to sleep._

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning crackled and hid the sounds of her hushed breaths though it apparently had helped not at all in muffling the sounds of kissing.

“Lacey?” Her father’s voice was gentle, in direct counterpoint to when he’d been shooting at anyone who might dare come serenading after his daughter.

She mumbled sleepily and eventually he went away.

She grinned to herself beneath the covers and hummed to herself a different tune: _Kisses rang out on the stormy night._


End file.
